Assassin's creed: The revenge of the wolf of Shen
by VietZACH1423
Summary: Aliar, Connor, Demond and Ezio came in the world of Italy from a important call. The Furious Five and Po went in a time portal to Italy and Shen had a deal with rival of the assassin's. Can the Furious Five kill the assassin's rival and the wolves and can "Team Kick-Ass" save the all of time?
1. Information

**Hello what's up, it's me VietZACH1423 and I've got a new crossover story of you!**

**This story is for fans of KFP or fans of Assassin's creed, or both! This is set after KFP 2 (so sorry if anybody wanted to be during the movie!) when four assassin's work together with five KF masters, pulse Po the dragon warrior.**

**Information Board: Can I do my bit yet?**

**Later. After this "chapter" you can give me ideas for the story, so this can go on progress. It's not me who is doing this all by myself. I've been working with this story with JSSICK1456. A new author that is not on Fanfiction.**

**I do not own Assassin's creed or KFP, nor do JSSICK1456! OK IB, do your thing! By the way this isn't a chapter. You can skip this to the first chapter of the story.**

Information Board:

Alair: born in 11 January 1165, Masyaf, Syria

Demond Miles: born in 13 March, Black Hills, South Dakota, US

Connor: born in 1756  
Kanatahseton, Mohawk Valley

Ezio: born in 24 June 1459  
Florence, Republic of Florence

**Is that it?!**

**IB: that all I can say.**

**I need to update this thing. So chapter one will be up soon!**


	2. Chapter one

**Hello guys and it's me VietZACH1423. This is the real chapter so hope you like it and R&R!**

chapter one

"Guy's come here!" It was a beautiful day in Masyaf. The crowed were shopping, the stall people were shouting to people of there products. And birds are singing. What a beautiful day! In a base where no one ever goes to or seen it, was where the assassin's live together. Alair, Demond, Ezio and Connor. the four assassin's. They rushed to the main base and went to the holograph table.

"What is it?" Connor said as he saw the holograph.

"We have an important news." Ezio switch a button and then the holograph came active. A person, just like a undercover assassin talked to them that the so called Furious Five came in a time portal that went to Italy 1176 and this Shen strike a deal to our rival.

"Furious Five names are Mantis, Cran, Viper and Tigress. And a panda Po. All of them are animals." the undercover assassin said.

"Really, they are animals!" Connor said really shocked.

"Yes." was only one word they heard. Then they all looked at each other. Then they laughed there head off.

"They are animals, that means that there not Furious, they are the little five!" Ezio laughed as hard as he can.

"And a panda, what a panda doing in the little five!" Connor laughed as well. They laughed hard, so hard one almost choked.

"STOPPPPPPPPPPPP!" the UA shouted. Everybody went silent.

"You will go tomorrow morning." UA said. After the sentence, he vanished.

"Great!" Aliar moaned.

"Why are we going to Italy with the little five!" Connor said angered about the news.

"OK guys, we will go tomorrow morning. At 7:30." Demond said. Then they went to there bed and slept and they were looking after for tomorrow morning to see the little Five, I mean The Furious Five.

**OK ****guys that's my chapter.**

**Connor: The little five.**

**Shut up Connor and don't even think about saying that again!**

**Connor: Don't you make me!**

**Just don't say it, please. Please R&R.**

**Connor: AND NO FLAMES OR I WILL KILL YOU. **


	3. Chapter two

Chapter two: the meeting.

**Hello guys it's me VietZACH1423 and I'm back for chapter two! **

**Connor: Can we just go here another time?**

**No! You've got to flow the story. Don't you want to meet the Furious Five?**

**Connor: You mean the "Little Five!"**

**No, I don't. I just want to say there are two thing YOU need to do. Don't call them the "Little Five" and... GET ONE WITH THE STORY!**

**Connor: ... OK. **

**OK this is Chapter Two!**

It's 7:30 the assassin's were ready to go.

"Where are we going to get to Italy?" Ezio said.

"I can do it!" Demond said quit prod.

"So, make one then." Connor said to reminded him.

"Er... we have to get there." Demond said.

"So, where is the portal to go to Italy?" Aliar said. Demond didn't answer and walked to the holograph. Then a map showed the path to it.

"It's at a village!" Ezio said, really crazy about it.

"I wonder why it's there." Connor said quit confused.

"I think it's me." Demond said.

"Remember the mission that we helped a lot of young people from evil soldiers." Demond reminded them.

"Yes." they all said. Demond kelp talking.

"When we got to our base, I forgot to get rid of the portal." Demond said.

"So, it's you." Ezio said.

"I just wonder what happened to the little five."

* * *

The Furious Five were running from a bunch of wolves that were attacking them.

"Where do we go next.!" Po said as he panicked.

"Look!" Tigress said as they look at something.

"Let go in!" Monkey said and they all ran to the portal. Seconds later they were gone.

* * *

"So, we have to there." Ezio said.

"I think so." Demond said.

"So, let's go!" Connor shouted. Then they left there base.

**So this will finish soon.**


End file.
